


If You Could Be Anywhere

by carrotsandapples



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death Eaters, F/M, Hogwarts, If You Could Be Anywhere, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Slytherin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotsandapples/pseuds/carrotsandapples
Summary: "If you could be anywhere, where would you be?"-Tom FeltonMaggy Roberts always dreamed of being in Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin. When she goes, however, she realizes that maybe Slytherin wasn't what she initially expected. Will she side with her friends Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville, or with her house and her relationship? Will All be Well?---All characters besides the Roberts family belong to JK Rowling
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Not the best writing, mainly soft Draco  
> ***I Do Not Support JK Rowling or Tom Felton  
> **not rated because i'm not sure if I want it to be mature or not when they are older**  
> 

"And.. we are finally here," my father says, as he finishes parking the car.

I let out a shaky breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I was beyond nervous. Today was the day that I, Magdalene Roberts, started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Maggy, you are going to be great. She would've been so proud of you," my father says reassuringly as he unloads the trunk of all my belongings. By her, he means my mom. My mother went to Hogwarts, I really wish she were here to see me off.

At least my dad was here, I thought to myself. Dad pushed the cart carrying my trunk. My trunk had all of my belongings that I would need like my clothes, books, and quills. Laying on top of the trunk was my cat, Leeroy. Leeroy was an old cat who loved affection, so I decided he would be the one to keep me company at Hogwarts. Leeroy jumped into my arms as my dad stepped up to the platform and brought me into a big bear hug. Unlike my mother, my father had no ounce of magic in him, so he couldn't go through the platform. When Profesor Dumbledore had come with my letter to Hogwarts, my dad was shocked, he thought I was like him, a muggle. It hurt me to leave my father on his lonesome, but I had to go to Hogwarts, it's what my mother would have wanted. I gave my father one last hug as I stepped in front of the platform, passing by a gang of redheads. Once I positioned myself between platforms 9 and 10, I looked back at my father. He gave me a reassuring nod as I turn back to the platform and run straight through it.

The first thing I saw was a big beautiful train which I assumed was the Hogwarts Express, the train that brings students to Hogwarts; I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Next, I saw numerous wizarding families sending their children off. I sighed as I made my way to the train, by myself.

When I got on, I went into the first compartment I saw, only for someone to already be in it. There was a girl my age with dark bushy hair reading a book.

"Sorry to intrude, I can leave if you want," I say.

"Nonsense, you can stay. I just didn't think there would be anyone else on yet," she says.

"Well I was alone so I just thought I would hop on and catch up on my reading," I say as I sit down.

She closes the book she was reading and puts her hand out, " Me too!" she exclaims, "I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.".

"I'm Magdalene Roberts, but you can call me Maggy. It's nice to meet you too.", I smiled.

Instead of reading the whole train ride as I anticipated, me and my new best friend Mione talked for most of it. We learned about each other, and it was finally good to have a friend.

"What house do you want to be sorted into?", I asked while tossing a Bertie Botts in my mouth.

" I think I'd be in Gryffindor, it seems the best place to be. Or maybe even in Ravenclaw. Where do you want to be sorted?".

"Slytherin."

"You-Know-Who was sorted into Slytherin, you can't possibly want to be a Slytherin," Hermione said.

"My mother was a Slytherin when she was in Hogwarts. After she died I knew if I did go to Hogwarts it would have to be Slytherin or nothing. My mother was no dark wizard." I said defensively.

"I'm sorry Maggy I didn't know," Hermione said, trying to comfort me.

Our little heart-to-heart was interrupted though as a clearly frazzled boy around our age barged into our compartment.

"Has anyone seen my toad Trevor?" he shrieked.

This should be exciting.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione and I split up to find Trevor. I went left and Hermione went right, knocking on each compartment asking if anyone has seen a toad named Trevor. We left Neville with Leeroy to try to calm him down at least a little bit. I went from compartment to compartment meeting students from all four houses of all ages, no one had seen Trevor. As I was roaming the halls, I even checked the floors, hoping not to step on poor Trevor. That's when I clunked into something and fell back on the ground.

"Watch where you're going you, stupid oaf," a pale blonde-haired boy sneered at me, offering his hand.

"Maybe you're the stupid oaf who bumped into me," I retorted, taking his hand until I was standing again, then brushing myself off. He then suddenly raised an eyebrow at me for my sarcasm.

This time I was the one to put my hand out, "I'm Magdalene Roberts, and you are?", I said, giving him a snooty look.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Pleasure," I said rolling my eyes, "I'm looking for my friend Neville's pet toad Trevor. Have you seen him by any chance?"

"No Roberts, but I'll have a lookout," he said, as he began to walk away. He seemed smug to have the last word and to have called me by my last name.

"Hey Malfoy," I called out to him. He turned around, giving me a quizzical glance, "Try not to be such a stupid oaf next time," and with that I turned around and walked in the direction of other compartments, leaving a shocked Malfoy in my trail.

After the rather strange encounter with the Malfoy boy, I roamed the train calling out for Trevor. I was just about to give up when I passed a compartment of loud, obnoxious boys. I opened the door and was shocked at the scene I saw.

There was an older boy standing in the center of a crowd of boys with a big creepy smile taking up his face. The other boys cheered him on as he took out his wand and pointed it at a toad, that I could only assume was Trevor.

"Crucio" the older boy cast a spell that I have never heard of, but still sounded threatening nonetheless. Trevor started to writhe in pain and even let out a painful croak. The boys started cheering 'Flint' over and over. All I knew was that this Flint boy had no right to hurt an animal like this.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I asked, mustering up all the courage I could. This only garnered a bunch of glares and laughs from the group. This only made me decide to keep speaking.

"That is my friend's toad Trevor and I demand you stop torturing and hand him to me this instant."

The Flint boy walked over to me and it was only then that I noticed his green Slytherin robes. Maybe Hermione was right and all Slytherins are bad. Guess I'll be the one to change that, I thought.

Flint interrupted my thoughts and started talking, "Ickle First-year thinks she can stop me," the boys sniggered as they crowded around me, "be careful, or next time I'll do it to you,". Flint got up in my face and drew his wand, about to hurt me just like he did Trevor. And I was defenseless, I knew no spells. I had let my big mouth get me in big trouble now. I shut my eyes and hoped that something would save me.

Before anything could happen, the door opened and I heard a familiar voice.

"Marcus Flint, I suggest you stop harassing toads and little girls and start getting your pathetic life together", I turned to see Malfoy sneering, "The Malfoys and Flints have been close for years, our fathers talk on the daily. Imagine what would happen to you if I told my father about this,"

Flint's father must be terrifying because he immediately handed me Trevor and pushed me and Malfoy out of the compartment. I was shocked that a slimeball like Malfoy would be nice and help me. I turned to thank him, but he was already gone. I shrugged it off and walked back to my compartment with Trevor in hand. I spent the rest of the train ride with Hermione, Neville, Leeroy, and some good chocolate frogs.

After getting our fill of sweets, we changed into robes and had some banter. The three of us were very nervous and excited to finally be at Hogwarts.

"How did you find Trevor Maggy?", Neville asked.

"I found a lot of Slytherin boys toying with him, some git named Malfoy helped me get him actually."

"Malfoy!", Hermione exclaimed, "He is not good company. He tried to pick a fight with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. I heard when I was looking for Trevor."

" Blimey, _the_ Harry Potter?", Neville asked.

"Yes, although he seems pretty clueless, apparently he was raised a muggleborn like Maggy and I.".

"How odd." Neville and I said.

We talked more about Harry Potter and our readings until the train stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

After the train stopped, a voice told us to leave our bags on the train and to get off. Neville left first, he lost Trevor. Again. And I followed Hermione as we made our way to a giant man yelling,

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!". The man introduced himself as Hagrid. Hagrid took us down a long narrow pathway, and all the first years reluctantly followed.

"Maggy!" Hermione called ahead of me, I ran to catch up with her, "this is Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter."

I shook hands with both boys and was shocked that it was really _the_ Harry Potter, he didn't seem snooty and famous at all. We made some small talk until we reached a clearing, and there it was. A lake was in front of us, and on the other side at the top of a mountain was Hogwarts. Hagrid called four people to a boat, and before I could say anything, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were compiled into a boat.

I turned and saw another boat and sat in it. I kept to myself until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw it was none other than Malfoy.

"Oi Roberts, get out of the boat, we need room for one more"

"I was here first Malfoy, you'll have to just deal with it"

With a huff, he got in the boat with a thick, mean looking boy and a hard-faced girl.

He introduced them as Vincent Crabbe, and Pansy Parkinson. They were rather intimidating and barely spoke, seeming like Malfoy's minions if anything.

I sighed as the boats took off closer to the castle. When we made it to the harbor, I jumped out, immediately wanting to escape the awkward silence. I scurried after Hermione and Neville, shocked that Hagrid finally found Trevor. I grabbed onto my friends and we made our way to the castle, ready for the sorting ceremony.

After meeting Professor McGonagall and some of the house ghosts, we made our way into the Great Hall. There were four tables filled with students, watching us as if we were a spectacle. Above the tables were thousands upon thousands of candles, suspended in the air by nothing. At the front of the hall was a table with teachers and a stool with nothing but a big old hat on it.

In shock, Hermione whispered, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History."

I turned to her, "It's even better than Hogwarts: A History."

McGonagall explained the hat ceremony and we all lined up waiting to try on the hat as McGonagall called names.

"Abbott Hannah", McGonagall read out.

The hat came to life as it yelled out "HUFFLEPUFF"

And just like that Hannah Abbott walked off to the Hufflepuff table and took a seat. Suddenly I became nervous. What if I don't get into Slytherin? I looked around and everyone seemed so excited until I looked at Harry. Harry looked just as nervous as I was, I gave him a reassuring smile, in hope that it would help ease both of our nerves.

McGonagall called a number of names and I didn't pay much attention until she called, "Granger, Hermione"

"You got this 'Mione" I called out.

She ran to the stool and eagerly put the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat called out, she smiled at me and practically skipped to the Gryffindor table. I giggled at her eagerness and waited for my turn, which seemed to take forever. Neville was sorted into Gryffindor as well, much to most of our shock. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson were all sorted into Slytherin, which was definitely not a shock. What great company, I thought as I rolled my eyes. Harry looked more and more nervous by the second, I turned to him and whispered, "You got this." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight, just in time for McGonagall to call out "Potter, Harry".

The Great Hall went silent as everyone whispered and gasped at the fact that the famed Harry Potter was actually here. He nervously sat on the stool and the sorting hat dropped over his eyes. He sat there for a moment, the hat probably having a hard time. After a while of pure silence and anticipation, the hat screamed out, "GRYFFINDOR".

Relief washed over him as he made his way to the table, two obnoxious gingers wailing, "We got Potter! We got Potter,". I laughed along for a moment, before turning back to the ceremony, nervous again. Not long after the commotion, McGonagall called out, "Roberts, Magdalene"

Ron gave me a clap on the shoulder as I nervously walked toward the hat. I sat on the stool and looked out at all the students. Hermione was waving and cheering, Harry giving me a thumbs up, and Malfoy giving me a smirk. I took a huge breath as the hat covered my eyes.

"Well, what do we have here..."


	4. Chapter 4

The sorting hat appeared to be inside my head.

"Let's see where you belong, Shall we?" the hat said. "Very loyal, surprisingly cunning, very smart, quite brave. Hmmm, this is a tough one. Where should I put you?"

_Put me in Slytherin! Please!,_ I thought.

"Your mind would put you in Ravenclaw, you're bravery in Gryffindor, yet you yearn for Slytherin. Well if you insist. Better be SLYTHERIN!"

I gasped at being sorted into Slytherin. I did it. I made my mom proud. This is all for her. I went over to the Slytherin table and sat down, making sure to steer clear from Malfoy and his folk. I looked across the room and tried to make eye contact with Harry. He wouldn't look at me. He must assume that I'm as rotten as Malfoy to be in Slytherin. I'd have to talk with him about that later. I looked over to Hermione and she nodded and gave me a thumbs up. She knew that this was what I wanted and she supported me through and through. I smiled back before returning my eyes to the ceremony.

"Weasley, Ronald"

"GRYFFINDOR"

That wasn't a shock, the gaggle of gingers in Gryffindor started cheering him on. After one last person, Blaise Zabini was sorted, the feast began. There were so many good foods and I was eating so much, in silence, mind you. The first year Slytherins were all talking and making fun of other houses and people. Slytherin definitely wasn't my scene. My thoughts were interrupted when two girls sat next to me.

"Those gits are rather annoying. Especially that Malfoy bloke." One of the girls said to me. "I'm Millicent. Millicent Bulstrode," she said, extending her hand.

"And I'm Pansy Parkinson, we met on the boats," the other girl said.

"Hi I'm Maggy Roberts," I said, shaking Millicent's hand.

"You're rather different from the rest of the Slytherins. We're all purebloods, and what the other houses call 'evil'", Pansy made air quotes around evil. Both the girls giggled.

"I reckon we should stick together. Us Slytherins look out for another, evil or not.", Millicent smiled.

Beyond their tough exterior, the girls seemed decent enough. They may be mean to others, but I knew they wouldn't be mean to me. I smiled, finally happy to have some Slytherin friends. We chatted a bit and finished dinner and made our way to dessert.

At the end of the feast, Dumbledore, the headmaster, made a speech about not going into the forbidden forest or a corridor on the third floor. After this and news about some sport called quidditch, Pansy said she would explain that later, he called everyone to sing the school song.

**"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."**

Everyone was offkey and at different parts and in the end, it was just Dumbledore and those two Gryffindor gingers, who I learned were Fred and George Weasley. As goofy as it was, in the end, everyone cheered, making Hogwarts seem less of a school and more like a home and a family. Living with my dad was great, but we missed a sense of family since it was just the two of us, Hogwarts really did feel like my home.

With that, each house was led by their prefects to each of their respective dormitories. I waved goodbye to Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Neville and followed Pansy and Millicent down to the dungeons. The dungeons were cold and damp, probably because they were right under the Black Lake. We passed the potions classroom, run by the creepy professor and head of Slytherin, Snape. We even passed the Bloody Baron, the Slytherin ghost, which was definitely a fright.

"This cellar here is very important," prefect Gemma Farley said. "This is the entrance to the common room. The password changes every two weeks, and it will be boosted on a board in the common room. The password right now, however, is Parseltongue."

The minute she said 'Parseltongue', the cellar opened and the Slytherin common room appeared. There was a cold atmosphere and a huge fireplace, with green fire coming out of it. There were green lights everywhere, coming from the lake. I read about it in Hogwarts: A History. Around the fireplace was a bunch of couches and tables, a great place for people to study. To the right were the girl's dormitories, and to the left were boys. Gemma told us that girls could go in both, but if a boy tried to go in the girl, the stairs would turn into a slide. Hogwarts apparently trusted girls more, as they should.

With that, the boys were led into their dormitories and the girls were led into ours. There were five beds in ours, each with green bedding. At the end of each bed was a trunk. I knew my bed instantly, as my trunk was on the edge, and Leeroy was sitting on my bed purring with excitement to see me. I jumped onto the bed and let out a sigh. In piled my roommates. Pansy and Millicent took their beds across the room from me, and bid me goodnight. The two other girls I haven't met so I introduced myself and chatted a bit. First, there was Tracey Davis, a Half-Blood just like me. She was really sweet and very shy. In the bed next to me was Daphne Greengrass, she was a Pureblood but wasn't like anyone else I've met in Slytherin. She was bright and happy and eccentric. She loved to read, just as I did. She seemed more like me and Hermione more than the rest. We talked for ages into the night, until we finally were both the last to sleep, dreams of tomorrow's classes in my head.

\----

**A/N: Longest chapter!!! I know that Slytherin common room is debated about but I looked on all different Harry Potter wikis and based some off of the movie or my imagination and this is what I thought it would look like. Hopefully, the story quickens up, I know it is running slow but I want to be as accurate to the story as possible. Also, let me know what you think of the Slytherin girls!!**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up early and got changed into my Slytherin robes quickly. I noticed that Millicent and Pansy were all gone and Tracey and Daphne were fast asleep. I quietly slipped out of the Slytherin common room and into the dungeons. It took a while to figure out where I was going, but I finally made it to the Great Hall and was about to go to the Slytherin table when a girl with brown, bushy hair nearly ran me over.

"Blimey 'Mione." I said as I held onto her arm, trying to stable her, "What is wrong?"

"Maggy I feel so unprepared and nervous for the first day of lessons." she let out.

I thought for a second but immediately knew just what to do.

"Let's play a game," I said as I led Hermione over to the Gryffindor table. I grabbed both her hands and sat across from her.

"I don't see how a game is supposed to help me with a-"

"Just trust me 'Mione. My mother used to play this game with me to help me calm down whenever I was anxious or scared." With that, Hermione reluctantly became quiet.

"Now close your eyes and take a deep breath" I paused, so she could, "Now think, if you could be anywhere, where would you be?"

She took a second before saying, "I'd be in the Gryffindor common room, studying and learning more about Hogwarts."

"That's good. Now try to picture it and describe it more." she did. "Deep breaths," I reminded her.

She described the common room and I imagined it with her, taking deep breaths with her, and holding her hand. When she was calm enough, she opened her eyes and pulled her hands away.

"Thanks, Maggy. I don't know how, but that made me feel so much better,"

I smiled and gave her a hug. Then I did what no Slytherin would dare to do. I moved my seat to be right next to her and started to eat breakfast. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, Slytherins like Malfoy and Gryffindor Weasleys all came piling into the Great Hall and would not stop staring at me. The Slytherin traitor breaking bread with the Gryffindor enemies. But I didn't care, I sat with my best friend Hermione, and when they came in, Harry and Ron, and had a nice, peaceful breakfast.

Unlike the Great Hall fiasco, the entire rest of the first week, I was invisible. I couldn't say the same for Harry. Everyone around us would gawk at him and whisper. It was already hard enough to get accustomed to an actual Wizard School, but being stared at for your every move definitely couldn't help. Yet, he managed to make it work, and soon enough, it was Friday the end of the first week of school.

I was eating with the Gryffindors when Harry asked,

"What've we got today?"

"Double Potions with Slytherins" Ron replied, and they all looked at me.

"Guess we are gonna have to beat your Gryffindor arses in Potions." I said, and we all started to laugh.

For the rest of breakfast Ron droned on about Professor Snape favoriting Slytherins, Harry responded to an owl he got. Hermione and I discussed our new potions book. How exciting today would be.

Boy, was I going mad. Potions class was crazy. Professor Snape despised Harry and Hermione and seemed to treat all Slytherins like royalty. As unfair as it was, I couldn't complain. He called Hermione a know it all but he called me intelligent. I was not mad about the favoritism. When Neville made a mistake in his potion, Snape absolutely berated him, but when I made a mistake he said in his low creepy voice, "More Porcupine Quills Ms. Roberts". It was creepy but it was better than getting yelled at. Neville was taken by Harry to the Hospital Wing after his potions mishap.

After potions was finally over, I grabbed Hermione and dragged her to the Slytherin common room, which was not far from the classroom. Harry and Ron had gone to Hagrid's hut so we decided we would study and hang out together. I said the password and dragged her inside. Most people had classes at this hour, so it was mostly empty. I dived down on the couch nearest to the fireplace while Hermione awkwardly stood. I gestured to the seat next to mine.

"This is completely different from the Gryffindor Common Room", she said.

"I know, it's so cozy right?" I said, snuggling up on the leather couch.

"Well" she drew out, "Not as much as the Gryffindor Common Room"

"We can agree to disagree," I giggled.

And with that, she sat on the couch next to me and opened her potion book. We studied for about a half-hour before taking a break and fooling around, talking about anything and everything. As we were chatting, people started piling into the common room as some classes are over. We got so many nasty looks, from elite Slytherins who thought I was crazy for bringing a lowlife Gryffindor in our common room, but I didn't care. We ignored it as we continued to study and fool around until I felt a tap on my shoulder and a dip in the couch next to me.

"Hey, Maggy, who's this?" I turned around and saw that it was none other than Tracey and Daphne.

Hermione looked intimidated as if these people would pick on her and ridicule her, but she fought past it and stuck her hand out, "I'm Hermione Granger"

The two Slytherins introduced themselves and shook hands with the Gryffindor girl, eager to make a new friend. Suddenly it didn't matter which house we were in, or blood status because we were just four friends sitting in the common room laughing studying, and talking. We left only to eat dinner in the Great Hall. After, we came back and continued where we left off. Everything seemed fine for a bit. Until we heard Pansy shriek. All eyes in the common room immediately turned towards the girl's dorms, where Pansy and Millicent had just come from.

"What's wrong Pansy?" Tracey asked.

"What's wrong is that you lot have brought a filthy Gryffindor scum into our common room. And a muggle-born no less." At this point, Pansy was having Millicent fan her as she was hyperventilating and going into hysterics.

"Bloody hell Pansy, just shut it. She has done nothing wrong" I said, suddenly becoming angry.

Pansy scowled, realizing that no one was backing her up besides Millicent. The two teetered back and grudgingly walked to the dorms.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, she's not worth your time. She doesn't know what a cool, smart friend she is missing." Daphne said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you all for sticking up for me. But I really must go to my common room now before curfew," Hermione said, trying to ignore what just happened.

She gave hugs to Daphne and Tracey and I walked her out of the common room as the two Slytherins went to their dorm. When she left, I gave her a big hug and apologized for Pansy again. She left, walking down the halls, while I slipped back into the common room, only to see Malfoy in the corner of the room smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him and walked into my dorm, where everyone was still sleeping. I sighed as I got into bed and snuggled with Leeroy. It blows my mind that Slytherins are so prejudiced against muggles and other houses and act so high and mighty. It absolutely infuriated me that anyone would act like that to Hermione. How could my mom be in a house like this? I know she would never act like Pansy and wouldn't want me to either. In my angry haze, I slowly started to drift off to sleep, but not before promising to myself that while I was in Slytherin I would try to change how the people in this house act if it is the last thing I do.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thought that I'd come out with a cast list so here ya go!  
> Maggy Roberts: Rowan Blanchard  
> Hermione Granger: Emma Watson  
> Draco Malfoy: Tom Felton  
> Harry Potter: Daniel Radcliffe  
> Ron Weasley: Rupert Grint  
> Neville Longbottom: Matthew Lewis  
> Daphne Greengrass: Shelley Hennig  
> Tracey Davis: Vanessa Morgan  
> Pansy Parkinson: Mila Kunis  
> Millicent Bulstrode: Aly Michalka (Easy A era)  
> Blaise Zabini: Louis Cordice  
> Theo Nott: Timothee Chalamet  
> other characters will be added on as we go!

Classes went on as we all started to adjust to Hogwarts life and the Wizarding World. Soon enough, all first years were getting ready for our very first flying lessons. All of my Gryffindor friends were utterly nervous. Harry was afraid he would embarrass himself in front of Malfoy, his now sworn enemy, while Ron, Hermione, and Neville were afraid of flying. Hermione dragged me to the library to check out and study _Quidditch Through the Ages_ for extra help. My Slytherin friends weren't bothered at all. Daphne and Tracy didn't seem to care that much about flying. Millicent and Pansy on the other hand just didn't want to fly, they were too snooty and didn't want to bother themselves. I was starting to think they weren't exactly the best or brightest in Slytherin. The only other person who shared my excitement for flying was Malfoy, although he was a pompous, arrogant jerk who has been getting on my nerves lately, we both wanted desperately to be good at flying and eventually make it on the Slytherin Quidditch team when you can try out in second year.

I walked with Daphne, Tracey, and the rest of the Slytherins to the grounds by the first steps awaiting the Gryffindors for our joint practice. There were about twenty brooms spaced out on the field and Madame Hooch, who looked like a crazy bird lady, was telling us to command the broom to go up. Everyone stood by one of the school brooms and lifted a hand trying to command the broom to go up. I stood between Malfoy and another obnoxious Slytherin named Theo Nott and felt absolutely ridiculous, no matter what I did the broom was just not going up. I watched as first Harry and everyone else got their brooms up. Madam Hooch then instructed us to mount the brooms and kick off the ground. Everyone seemed to be getting the hang of it except for poor Neville, who immediately broke his wrist. I stifled a giggle at his clumsiness as Madame Hooch left to take him to the hospital wing.

The second Madame Hooch left, Malfoy and Pansy started to mock Neville. Malfoy took one of Neville's things, a remembrall I think it was called, and went flying off with it. Harry followed behind to try and get it back. Every single first year on the quidditch pitch watched as they both zoomed in the air. They were both naturals and even as they were fighting were flying with ease. Before long, Harry retrieved the remembrall and they both made their way back to the ground. Just in time for McGonagall to scream at Harry and drag him off to Merlin knows where.

Ron and I exchanged a sheepish and mouths "Wicked", I nod in agreement. Hermione and I have never truly seen anyone flying a broom, and even we could tell that he was amazing at it. The class was soon over and we all began to walk to the castle. I said my goodbye to Ron and then Hermione and headed to the gaggle of Slytherins. I passed Daphne and Tracy and walked straight up to Malfoy, who was having a laugh with Crabbe, Theo Nott, and Blaise Zabini.

I poked his shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh she wants to talk to me," he said with a smirk, "I'll see you lot later". I scowled and pulled him aside as the other boys begrudgingly moved on.

"This isn't what you think it is Malfoy," I turn to get one of the books I was holding and whacked him in the shoulder. "You had no right to take Neville's remembrall or to be so mean to him. And that stunt you pulled with Harry could've gotten you killed or points could've been taken from Slytherin. What were you thinking?".

I saw a hint of amusement on his face that was quickly replaced with that stupid smirk. "Roberts it's nice to know you care and all, but I was having my fun. Besides what do you care about that blood traitor crybaby anyway?"

I proceeded to hit him again with my book. "Draco Malfoy how dare you act like you are so high and mighty. You will never be half of the person Neville is." I hit him one more time with my book and stormed off.

I went to the Great Hall and sat with Hermione at the Gryffindor table. I couldn't handle Malfoy or Pansy today so I steered clear of the Slytherin table.

"Maggy you're just in time! You'll never believe what happened, Harry is now the seeker of the Quidditch team and he got challenged to a duel at midnight tonight!", Hermione exclaimed.

I offered my congratulations to Harry and listened as Hermione and Ron argued about if Harry should go to the duel or not. I rolled my eyes and ate, happy to be hanging with the Gryffindors.

The rest of the night was a bore as I waited for the duel. At half-past eleven I snuck out of the dungeons and went by the Gryffindor common room. I saw Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione had already snuck out and joined them.

"What are you doing here Maggy?", Harry asked.

"I knew Herms was coming and you didn't think I would let you guys have all the fun right? I want to watch you beat Malfoy's arse."

"Great. The more the merrier", Ron said sarcastically.

We quieted down as we heard Filch. Neville let out a nervous squeak. We all began to run, terrified of what would happen if Filch or Mrs. Norris caught up to us. We finally made our way to one of the forbidden corridors, hiding from them and Peeves.

"It was a trap guy. Malfoy tricked us." I whispered.

I realized everyone was turned around and wasn't listening to me. I turned around to see what they were looking at and there it was. There was a ginormous scary dog with three heads. And he did not look happy. All six of its eyes were glaring at us, as we stood there ready to be eaten alive. Harry quickly opened the door and we all ran as quickly from the beast as we could. The four of them ran to Gryffindor common room and I did not look back as I ran down to the dungeons as fast as I could. I quickly muttered, "Salazar" and stepped inside of the common room, breathing heavily as I leaned against the door.

"Going for nightly runs now, are we Roberts?", I hear a familiar sneer.

Too enraged to respond I walked to the girl's dormitory, deciding to deal with him in the morning.

The next morning I walked with Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey to the Great Hall and sat down for breakfast. I looked up from my plate to see that I was sitting across from the blonde git himself. I glared at him, boring holes into his face.

"What are you looking at Roberts?" he sneered.

"Just a useless twat Malfoy. Now can you pass the tarts please?" I smirked. Two can play at that game. I may be nice, but one thing's for sure, Malfoy and I are now enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

The next week went without a hitch. I steered clear of Malfoy and mostly hung out with Hermione or Daphne. My classes were going great and I was excelling at everything. Ron and Harry weren't on speaking terms with Hermione so I didn't talk to them as much, only to congratulate Harry on his new Nimbus 2000. It was worth seeing Malfoy all worked up and jealous.

By the time Halloween came around, we even managed to convince Professor Flitwick to teach us the flying charm. The class was put into pairs as we tried to get a feather to fly. I was paired up with Blaise Zabini.

"Wingardium Leviosa" he shouted barely moving his arm and overenunciating.

"Are you nervous Blaise?"

"No, I mean-"

I interrupted him. "Close your eyes and breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth" he begrudgingly listened. "Now, if you could be anywhere, where would you be?"

"I'd be at home with my mom." He thought, he started to describe his home and I pictured it with him, and I visibly saw him calm down. "Thanks, Maggy that really helped."

"Okay, now we'll try it again. Maybe add a little more swish and a little less flick. And make sure the 'gar' is nice and long."

I counted down and at the same time, we said, "Wingardium Leviosa" sure enough, we made our feather fly. Blaise, who always has a blank face and barely talks gave me a big bear hug and smiled, "We did it!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, we did!" I responded.

I looked around the room and saw at the Gryffindor table Hermione was smiling from ear to ear. She made the feather fly too. We did it. Both of us have been studying for ages in hopes that we would get it right and be good enough, and it paid off. I felt the magic run through me, and that's a feeling no one could take away, not even a stupid blonde boy.

At the end of class, Hermione and I were practically skipping with joy. We were about ready to enter the dungeons for Potions when we overheard Ron.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her....she's a nightmare honestly"

Ron was obviously talking about Hermione, they were paired together for the assignment. Before I could turn to Hermione, she had already stormed past Harry and Ron. I ran after her, "You should be ashamed of yourselves" I said to the boys. I followed Hermione into the girl's bathroom. She sat there crying and all I could do was comfort her. We sat there for the rest of the day as I tried to cheer her up. We were just about to join the feast when the door opened, we expected it to be at least another girl. When we saw that it was a giant troll, we both let out a shriek and went to the corner. But it was no use, the troll kept coming closer, trying to corner us.

Harry and Ron suddenly came into the bathroom and started screaming, trying to distract the troll. Harry bravely, yet stupidly flung himself onto the troll's neck while Ron took his wand out.

"Wingardium Leviosa," he shouted.

The troll's club was flying, and Ron guided it so the club hit the troll square in the head. The toll tumbled and the four of us got up and dusted ourselves off. McGonagall, Snape, and Quirrell abruptly burst into the bathroom and they did not look happy. Hermione and I told the professors it was our fault and that the boys came after us. We each got five points taken from us, which I'd take over dying from a troll attack any day.

As we all went to our separate common rooms, it felt as if everything changed. It's almost as if we became closer after the troll, it brought us together. We became inseparable and people started to call us the golden four, but we were really just best friends. That's why when the Slytherin vs Gryffindor game came up, I struggled on which side I should root for. On one hand was my house, Slytherin, and on the other was Gryffindor with my best friend Harry on the team. So on the day of the game, I decided on wearing my Slytherin jumper and a Gryffindor scarf I borrowed from Ron. As I left the girl's dormitory and Slytherin common room I saw Malfoy. He turned to me as if ready to gloat about something, but when he saw my Gryffindor scarf he seemed shocked and hurt. He scoffed and I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to waste my breath as I made my way to the quidditch pitch and sat in the Slytherin stands with Tracey, Daphne, Blaise, and Theo, far away from the other less friendly Slytherins in my year. I looked over to the Gryffindor stands and waved and smiled at Ron, Neville, and Hermione before turning my attention to the game that was about to start.

Paying attention to the game was quite hard because I didn't really understand the rules, but I still enjoyed it plenty as I listened to the outrageously funny commentary from an older Gryffindor named Lee Jordan. It was about mid-game when I noticed that a bludger kept making passes at Harry. I know that in Quidditch everything you play with is enchanted, but this shouldn't happen should it? It was odd but what was even odder was that Harry's brand spanking new Nimbus 2000 started jolting as if it was trying to push him off. Now that certainly can't be right. I turned towards the Gryffindor stands where Hermione was looking at me and gesturing towards the teacher's stands. I turned and saw Snape in a trance, not blinking and muttering something. It looked like he was saying a spell, maybe he was trying to save Harry from his broom. I turned to look at Hermione again, but all I saw was Ron shrugging at me, she was already gone. I was about to go looking for her when I saw Snape and Quirrell trying to get rid of a fire. I just knew that Hermione did it. Sure enough, Harry's broom stopped acting up after that. It couldn't be Snape though, could it? Dumbledore trusts him enough, so I do too. So with that, I turned my focus back to the game, just in time for Harry to nearly swallow and catch the snitch. Gryffindor won! I said goodbye to my Slytherin friends and made my way to Harry Ron and Hermione. We congratulated Harry all the way to Hagrid's hut, where we sat and had tea.

"It was Snape," Ron explained, "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing Harry's broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off him."

"I saw Snape too," I interrupted, "but I don't think he was cursing you, Harry. He's a professor that Dumbledore trusts, and not all Slytherins are bad. Maybe he was saying a countercurse?"

"Rubbish. Why would he do something like that?" Hagrid said.

Harry launched into a story about Snape trying to pass the three-headed dog on Halloween and him limping. Apparently, the three-headed crazy monster's name is Fluffy and Hagrid actually owns him. He's guarding something. For Dumbledore and some bloke named Nicolas Flamel. Hermione and I share a look, knowing that we will find out what Fluffy is hiding and who Nicolas Flamel is.

Weeks passed by and Hermione and I found nothing in the whole library about Nicolas Flamel. We decided to give the topic a rest and focus on studies, it was nearing Christmas, and after the winter break finals were soon approaching. Apart from studying, this gave me more time to spend with the Slytherins and get to know them more, as I only ever talked to Daphne, Tracey, and Blaise. I found that most people were like I'd assumed they were. Daphne was quiet and kept to herself, much like Blaise. Tracey was loud and funny and always spoke her mind. Pansy was a gossip and mean girl and Millicent followed her around as if she was Merlin himself. Theo Nott was extremely obnoxious, hilarious, and the biggest flirt. Crabbe and Goyle shared a brain and followed Malfoy around like two lost puppies. And Malfoy was the most peculiar of the bunch. If it were just him and I in the common room, he'd be good company and an actual nice person, but if any other Slytherin came in sight he would become cold, almost as if there was an off switch. One particular morning, after the first snow I received a letter from my father saying he would be on a business trip and I wasn't able to come home to him for Christmas. I was extremely sad and my Slytherin friends were trying to cheer me up.

"It's alright Maggy, I hear the Christmas tree is magnificent. And there are fireworks on New Years'. That's something to get excited about." Daphne said.

"Yeah don't worry Mags," Theo nudged me and winked, "You could always come back and spend the holidays with me,". I roll my eyes and swat him away.

"Please Nott. I know you don't want Muggle filth stinking up your house," Malfoy turns to me, "What's the matter, not even the muggles want you anymore? You don't belong with them and you certainly don't belong with us. How pathetic."

The table got silent and I was close to breaking out into tears. Tracey grabs my hand and pulls me from the table.

"Come on Maggy. I'll show you the entrance to the kitchens. You could use those for midnight snacks over the break." We head over to the kitchens after both sending intense glares to a certain Draco Malfoy.

I avoided Malfoy and his lackeys and stayed in my dorm until they left on the Hogwarts express. When I came out, I hung around with Harry and Ron as Hermione had already left. Of course, she scolded the boys to keep looking for who Flamel is while she's gone. We had done anything but that before Christmas. We stayed in Gryffindor Common Room plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled, playing wizards chess or exploding snap for the most part. On Christmas Eve I even slept in Gryffindor common room, as there was no one in Slytherin and I didn't want to be alone.

When I woke up Christmas morning, Harry and Ron were in the common room with presents of their own. I got a jacket and a book from my father that was brought in by Hedwig. I also got candy from Hermione and a lovely dead rat from Leeroy. This earned "You're lucky that's not my rat or I'd have to get revenge on that bloody cat." from Ron. We laughed and rolled our eyes. There was another parcel that I wasn't sure who it was from. Turns out it is from Mrs.Weasley. She makes all her children and now Harry and I sweaters with our initials on them. Mine is a lovely green with a giant yellow 'M' in the middle. I loved it and instantly put it on. I thought nothing would top the handmade sweaters, but I was wrong because Harry got sent an invisibility cloak. It was apparently his father's and very rare. For the rest of the day, we hung around the common room with the rest of the Weasleys, Percy, and the twins who now went by Gred and Forge. We had a snowball fight in the afternoon and a big feast for Christmas dinner, and for the first time in a while, everything was serene.

The next morning I woke up to an excited Harry and Ron. Apparently that night, Harry used the cloak and snuck around the castle and he stumbled upon a mirror that showed him his parents. He and Ron were going tonight, and I would go with Harry tomorrow night. When Ron said he saw himself as headboy and quidditch captain and not with Harry's parents, I was even more excited to see the mirror. That night we waited until half-past twelve and both went under the cloak. We walked quickly and quietly and found the mirror with ease.

Harry stepped up in front of the mirror.

"I see my parents and they are proud of me, with so many other relatives. A big family really. Come on Maggy, what do you see?"

I stepped in front of the mirror and did a double-take.

"I see myself older as headgirl. My mother is standing next to me. She's alive!," I exclaimed. "It's changing, I'm older and I think I live in the muggle world. I have kids. Three of them. They have my eyes and-" I stopped. All three kids had blonde hair. Not just any blonde, pale blonde that reminded me of a certain Slytherin boy.

I turned to Harry and saw him tearing up. We both just saw our dead parents. I go up to him and gave him a hug and we stay there for a while until we heard a voice.

"back again, Harry?". It was Dumbledore. "And you too Miss Roberts?"

We jumped apart.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't see you there." Harry said nervously.

"Sir what is this mirror?" I asked.

"You both, like hundreds before, have discovered the delights of the Mirror of Erised."

"I don't know what that means sir," Harry said.

I looked again at the mirror and its inscription at the top and it finally clicked.

"Erised spelled backwards is desire" I exclaimed, "this mirror shows our desires, doesn't it Professor?".

"Very wise of you Miss Roberts. It shows the heart's deepest desires. You, who just want to make your mother proud, see her smiling through your achievements. Harry, who has never known his family, sees them standing around him. Ronald Weasley, who has always been overshadowed by his brothers, sees himself standing alone, the best of all of them. However, this mirror will give us neither knowledge nor truth. Men have wasted away before it, entranced by what they have seen, or been driven mad, not knowing if what it shows is real or even possible. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live. Remember that you two. If you ever come across the mirror again, you are prepared." He says the last sentence with a glimmer in his half-moon glasses.

We both bid Dumbledore goodnight and begrudgingly went back to Gryffindor common room. We got into the same bed and stared at the ceiling in complete silence, processing what we saw and what Dumbledore said.

"Maggy"

"Yes Harry"

"I'm sorry you had to see that"

"I'm sorry you did to"

There was silence.

"You miss them don't you?"

"You miss her too."

"Yeah"

"Goodnight Maggy"

"Goodnight Harry"

The rest of the break, I had nightmares about seeing my mom in that mirror, and I know that Harry did too, we stayed in the same bed as it was the only thing providing us comfort. Dumbledore made us promise not to go back so we stayed in the common room with Ron trying to distract ourselves from what we saw. Nicolas Flamel didn't even cross our mind, and when Hermione came back the day before term started, she made sure to voice her annoyance with this. Once the term started the nightmares died down and I started to slowly go back to the Slytherin common room once again. On my first day back in, I entered the common room, and the only person who was there was Malfoy.

"Hey Roberts wait up"

"Can't imagine why you would want to talk to someone as filthy and pathetic as me Malfoy" There was silence and I was about to storm back to my dorm.

"I'm sorry that I was such a prat before break"

"Actually you were more of a stupid oaf"

His face broke into a smile, "So you forgive me?"

"I guess I have to," I smirked.

"Happy Christmas then Maggy" I stopped in my tracks. He never called me Maggy. It's always been Roberts or some obnoxious nickname. I smiled and turned around to fully face him.

"Happy Christmas Draco" I went to go to my dorm again and he called out to me again.

"Oh and Maggy" he paused as his ears grew slightly pink, "That sweater looks nice on you"

He complimented me too, that's new. I smiled at him. "Thanks. The Weasleys made it for me."

He stood there, shocked that he liked the sweater that Mrs. Weasley made for Maggy. How could he when he didn't even like the Weasleys? And why did he say he liked her sweater? Of course, that shade of green did look nice on her. But why had he actually said her name? He couldn't possibly like her, not even as a friend or anything more. She probably doesn't care about him. He thought this as he made his way to his dorm and into bed. He drifted off to sleep, unaware of the girl in the Slytherin girls dorm, thinking the same things.

\--

**Wow. Hello longest chapter so far. I was really proud of this one. Enjoy, kudos, comment, subscribe, whatever you want. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A couple of days later, I was spending time with Harry, Ron, and Hermione discussing the impending Gryffindor Hufflepuff quidditch game. Snape was refereeing and Harry was scared that Snape would try and attack him. We were coming up with ideas on what he should do when Neville toppled into the common room. His legs were stuck together in what seemed to be a leg locker curse. Everyone was laughing as Hermione walked over to him and performed the countercurse.

"What happened," Hermione asked.

"I saw Malfoy outside of the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on" Neville said.

"We should go get McGonagall"

"NO. that would only make it worse"

"Well you have to stand up for yourself Neville," Ron said

"You can't let him push you around," I said

"He already told me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor. I don't need you guys to tell me that"

"I'll talk to him. Besides the sorting hat put you here. You belong, Neville. Promise" I reached down and pulled him into a hug.

"You belong here, and Malfoy belongs in stinking Slytherin- no offense Maggy" Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate frog and gave it to Neville.

"Thanks, you guys. I think I'm going to head to bed" He opened the chocolate frog and pulled out the card and handed it to Harry, "I know you collect them"

Neville went upstairs and Harry took a look at his chocolate frog card.

"That's it! I knew I read about him somewhere!" he exclaimed.

"What is it, Harry?" I asked.

"I've found Flamel. I got Dumbledore and it says, ''Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicolas Flamel'!"

"Stay here," Hermione said. She raced upstairs and came back down with a big book that she used for light reading, and shushed everyone until she found what she was looking for.

"Can we speak now?" Ron grumbled.

"Nicolas Flamel (665) is the only known maker of the sorcerer's stone!" Hermione whispered excitedly.

I gasped, while the two boys looked clueless.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Ron asked

"Don't you two read?" Hermione and I asked.

"The sorcerer's stone not only transforms any metal into pure gold but also produces the Elixir of Life, which makes the drinker immortal!" I exclaimed.

"That's what Fluffy and Dumbledore are hiding!" Hermione concluded excitedly.

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry," said Ron. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

After our exciting discovery, I begrudgingly headed back to the dungeons. I faced the cellar and mumbled, "Salazar". When it opened up I saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, and Millicent laughing on the couch.

"I caught him outside the library and that's when I did it. He hopped all the way back to his common room!" Draco exclaimed.

"Serves the worthless prat right!" Pansy shrilled.

I just knew that they were talking about what Draco did to Neville. Before they could see me, I crept on the side table next to them, where their wands lay, and quickly hid them in my robes.

"That's not right you know. You're acting absolutely horrible to him for no reason." I said bravely.

"It was a bit of fun Roberts. Why do you care?" Malfoy sneered.

"Yeah, do you fancy the blood traitor?" Goyle mocked me.

I took a big gulp before raising my want.

"Floberts loves Schlongbottom!" Millicent laughed.

That was the last straw.

"Locomotor Wibbly" I cast at Crabbe, Goyle, and Milicent. The three of them got hit by my Jelly Legs Jinx and they collapsed. Malfoy and Pansy were desperately searching for their wands, but it was no use, the wands were in the pockets of my robes.

"Locomotor Mortis" I cried and hit both Pansy and Draco with a Leg Locker Curse.

I walked over to the frozen Malfoy.

"That's for messing with my friends, Malfoy." I spat in his face

I took out their wands and placed them on the mantle of the fireplace, just out of reach, and walked back to my dormitory. As I left, I heard Pansy cry for help while Crabbe and Goyle tried to perform "Unjellify". I laughed, knowing full well that it would take a while before a prefect saw them and performed a counter curse, and that they would think twice before messing with me or my friends again.

The next morning, I sat at the Slytherin table and ate breakfast with Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Tracey. We were all talking about the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. If the Gryffindors won, the next game would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin. But with Snape being the referee, we were sure that Gryffindor would lose. We were discussing this when Malfoy and his gang from last night trudged into the Great Hall. They all seemed tired and slightly annoyed but said nothing to me as they sat down and started their breakfast. It seemed that either they were going to plot revenge, or they were actually listening to me and becoming better people for once. I hoped it was the second one.

We packed up after breakfast and headed to the quidditch pitch to watch the game. I sat with Daphne and Tracey and as they cheered for Hufflepuff like the rest of the Slytherins, I silently cheered for Gryffindor, more importantly for Harry. The game wasn't as hectic or eventful as the last one. Harry kept on his broom and managed to catch the snitch and win the game for Gryffindor. Afterward, I walked off with the Slytherin girls to the common room. We decided to spend the night in the common room. Daphne and Pansy were doing their best Snape impressions while Millicent and I were laughing at them. Tracey was braiding my hair. It was nice to be surrounded by so many girls. I've been with my dad for so long and he always has been reserved and standoffish. We had our fun times, but for the most part, I felt so alone. Having these girls helped me feel like I had a big family filled with sisters.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when an angry Malfoy barged into the common room, his robes tattered and his face looking bruised and bloody. Without saying a word to anyone, he stormed towards the boy's dormitory. I looked after him. Even though I was still mad at him because of what he did to Neville, I felt bad for him and wanted to make sure he was okay.

"Guys this has been great, but I'm getting awfully tired. I'll see you guys in the dorm." I forced out a fake yawn and after they all chorused a goodnight, I turned and went straight for the boy's dorms.

I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked.

"What do you want Roberts?" Malfoy growled out as he opened the door.

I looked at him closer. His robes were still tattered, almost shredded and he had bloodstained across his face and hands. I looked down at his bloody hands to see the knuckles bruised. I turned to his face. Other than the permanent scowl he always had, his right eye was swollen and bruised. He looked awful really.

I pushed past him, unbothered that I was disrupting the boy's dorms.

"What happened? Are you okay? Is that a black eye?"

"Bloody hell Roberts. D'you mind keeping it down. I have a pounding headache."

"Just answer my questions Malfoy. Are you hurt?"

I went over and sat on a bed and waited for him to explain.

"I got into a fight with Weasel at the quidditch game. Schlongbottom tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle. It was a real brawl, shame you missed it, Roberts."

"And what did _you_ do to start the fight?" I headed to the bathroom to get some healing ointments and bandages, then headed back to sit next to him on the bed.

"Have _some_ faith in me, Roberts. Why must you always assume the worst of me? Your pet ginger weasel could've started it you know."

I gave him a glare and started to clean and put ointment on his knuckles, trying not to pay attention to the fact that technically we were holding hands.

"Alright fine. I did start it. I called his family poor. But he was being a prat to be fair."

I wrapped his left hand and started working on the right.

"I'm sure he was but that does not mean you egg him into a fight D-Malfoy"

He smirked at me. "You almost said Draco"

I rolled my eyes and ignored his comment.

"So where are the rest of them then?"

"Schlongbottom is in the hospital wing, so are Crabbe and Goyle. I reckon the Weasel is at some Gryffindork party celebrating Potter's win."

I finished wrapping his knuckles and started to clean off the blood from his arms.

"And why aren't you at the hospital wing then?"

He winced. "Malfoys are not weak. My father would've heard and he would be mad. Besides it's not too bad," he lied.

I moved on to cleaning his face. I held his face in my hands. "It isn't weak to ask for help, Draco. Don't you ever forget that,"

We sat like that in silence as I finished cleaning up his face. It was a comfortable silence as I tried to finish my work as quickly as possible.

"This will sting a little, but you'll be good as new." I raised my hand with my wand to his eye while still holding his face in the other hand. "Hold still"

"Episkey!" I felt his face heat up and immediately cool down, the purple and black quickly going away. He touched his face, almost shocked that I healed him instead of messing with him.

He left to change into his pajamas and came back out starting to get into bed.

"You should rest Draco, that'll help you get rid of that horrid headache." I made my move to get off the bed and exit the room when he grabbed my hand pulling me in.

"Thank you, Maggy. For everything," he said softly, barely whispering.

I blushed and nodded my head, not daring to say anything.

I left the room, only staying a moment to peak at the sleeping blonde boy.

**A/N: Sorry for the AVPM references. XD**


	9. Chapter 9

"So it's gonna be gone next Tuesday?" I asked.

"Yup," Ron said.

"If Quirrel doesn't stand up to Snape," Hermione explained.

"Which he obviously won't. He's a pansy," Ron said.

Harry and I snickered while Hermione rolled her eyes.

"And you heard this all at the quidditch game Harry?" I asked.

"Yeah after the game," Harry whispered.

We were all studying at the library. It was the day after the quidditch game and they were filling me in on what Harry had heard in the Gryffindor locker rooms. I still thought it was insane, Snape was ahead of a house and a trusted professor of Dumbledore, he can't possibly be trying to get the stone. But all evidence pointed to him, I sighed.

"Then I guess we have to watch out for Snape," I said, and we continued to study.

Apparently, Quirrell was not as big of a pansy as we all thought. For weeks he'd been getting paler and thinner and Snape had gotten angrier and angrier, but it had seemed that neither of them budged. The stone seemed to still be safe. It was nice for us to stop worrying about the greater good and evil and sorcerer's stones and focusing on school, exams, and friends. Exams were fast approaching, and for the Easter holidays, I spent time with Hermione, Ron, and Harry in the library, studying as much as possible. I wanted to do top grades and prove myself, for my mother and for the rest of the Slytherin house. One particular day at the library, we ran into Hagrid. He seemed rushed and was carrying a book called, _"Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide"_. I thought nothing of it until we visited Hagrid's an hour later to see a big black dragon egg boiling in the kettle. We were all worried about what would happen to Hagrid or his wooden hut for that matter, so a couple of days later when Hagrid informed us it was ready to hatch, we were eager to go. After Herbology, we headed to Hagrid's.

Inside the hut, on a small table was the big black egg with deep cracks in it. There was a strange clicking noise and you could tell that something was moving inside.

"It's almost ready," Hagrid said excitedly.

We watched silently as the egg abruptly split open. The tiny, black baby dragon came out. It had big orange eyes, horns, and a protruding spine. It wasn't really pretty, but it was mesmerizing. It seemed we were all holding our breaths when the dragon let out a sneeze that brought a few sparks in the air. We started to talk about the dragon, learning that it was a Norweigan Ridgeback when all of a sudden Hagrid's look of amazement disappeared and was replaced with worry. He ran to the window and immediately closed it.

"What is it Hagrid?" Hermione asked.

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains — it's a kid — he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry and I ran to the door to see who it could've been. Running toward the castle was a boy with pale white hair and green robes. Malfoy.

The next week Malfoy looked happy, he had information that could ruin Harry and his friends, and that made him genuinely smile, no matter how many times I told him he looked creepy. With the threat of Malfoy looming over our heads and the worry that Norbert would get bigger the four of us hatched a plan. Ron's older brother Charlie worked with dragons in Romania and had friends nearby that could take him safely. All that we needed to do was bring the dragon- whom Hagrid named Norbert, to the tallest tower at midnight the following Saturday. Malfoy had gotten word of the plan so we had to change it slightly. Harry and Hermione would use the invisibility cloak to head to the tower, while I would distract him somehow. It seemed risky, but the sooner Norbert was away, the sooner we could finally move on without Malfoy trying to get us in trouble or Ron getting bitten by Norbert.

Saturday at half an hour until midnight, Hermione and Harry left Gryffindor Common Room first in the invisibility cloak and set off to retrieve Norbert. I left moments after and headed to the dungeons. I made it just in time to catch Malfoy leaving the common room.

"What are you doing out past curfew Roberts?" he asked.

"I just finished detention with Filch and was heading back to the common room. What are you doing out Malfoy?" I lied through my teeth.

"Just wanted to get a snack from the kitchens, Roberts. Bye now" He tried to walk past me.

"Wait!" I called out, "I'll come with you. I'm rather hungry too," I grabbed his arm and dragged him toward the kitchens, as far away from the tower as possible. When I noticed our hands were touching I blushed and pulled away quickly as we started to walk in the other direction.

"So what about that potions essay? I've got four rolls of parchment and I'm just looking over it now. If it's good enough, I'm sure Snape will give us points. That combined with us winning the quidditch cup will definitely help us win the house tournament." I was rambling about everything under the sun.

"Are you trying to distract me from something Roberts?" he asked quizzically, there was a mysterious glint in his eyes. He knew what I was doing.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eye, "What do you take me for Draco? I'd never do that." I knew that saying his name would distract him. Before waiting for him to respond, I boldly grabbed his hand. "Now let's go get some food," I giggled.

We made our way to a main corridor where there was a giant painting of a bowl of fruit. I stood back as Malfoy walked up to the painting, right in front of a pear. Before I knew it, he was tickling the pear. I thought it was strange and was going to comment until the portrait opened up and sure enough, we were in the kitchens. We sat together and talked for a short while about anything and everything. A nice house-elf named Meepy gave us some cookies and a glass of milk. I felt lost in conversation with Draco, and I was starting to forget about the mission to distract him and the reason that I was mad at him at the moment. When we left and decided to go back to the dungeon I was so into our conversation about quidditch that I didn't realize that we were heading straight for the tower.

"-I know being a chaser is pretty difficult but I feel like I'd either be a good chaser or beater. Although I will try for any space that is actually open on the team. Draco are you listening?"

"Yeah uh-huh. Whatever you say, Maggy," he said obviously distracted.

That's when I realized we were heading up the stairs rather than down.

"Draco why aren't we going back to the dungeons?"

"Because I want to look at the stars for a bit. I was named after the stars, you know. Draco. You don't mind, do you?" He raised an eyebrow.

I gulped and immediately faked a yawn. "I'm really tired. Maybe we could go stargazing next time."

"It'll only be a minute Maggy, Just come up with me," He went to go further up the stairs.

"No!" I cried out. "You can't go up there!" I grabbed his hand and held him back.

"And why is that Roberts?"

"Because it's past curfew, Mr. Malfoy" we heard a shrill voice and slowly turned around to see Professor McGonagall in a hairnet and a bathrobe. It would've been funny if she didn't immediately grab us both by the ear.

"Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin each! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you —"

"You don't understand, Professor. Harry Potter is coming and he's got a dragon!"

"He's lying Professor. Harry's not here!" I pleaded.

"I don't care for either of your lies at the moment. What utter rubbish! Let's go to the dungeons and see what Professor Snape has to say about the lot of you!"

With that, she started to drag us off into the dungeons into the evil clutches of Professor Snape. Anything good that happened between me and Malfoy had long gone sour. As we were dragged out to face our punishment, I hoped with everything in me that Norbert at least got out safely.

After a scary talk from a crankier-than-usual Professor Snape on the detention we would get from Filch, he had to usher us back to the common room. He left and McGonagall went to deal with Harry and Hermione, apparently, they had been caught by Filch. The minute we were alone in the common room, I jumped away from him.

"Seriously Malfoy, I can't believe you got us detention,"

"I was trying to get Potter in trouble," he was practically seething, "If you weren't there then I wouldn't have gotten caught"

"I was trying to cover for Harry and Hermione! You could've just left them alone, you know." I was slowly getting louder and angrier.

"Oh, so you were helping the bloody Gryffindors. What were you supposed to be, a diversion?"

I stayed quiet.

"Wow, Roberts. I knew you were a mudblood, but I didn't know that you were a traitor to all of Slytherin."

That's when I snapped. I grabbed his shirt and pushed him hard.

"You can say what you want about me. For the record, I am a Mudblood, get bloody used to it you git. But I am no traitor to Slytherin. Slytherin means more to me than your little snitch sized brain can comprehend,"

I didn't wait for him to respond. I sauntered to the girl's dorm and slammed the door shut, knowing he would hear it. I edged down the door, and when I heard no one near me was awake, I started to cry. I hated that Malfoy git, he was so nice one second, but tore me down the next. I don't know how long it was that I cried on the floor over Malfoy, and this detention, and Norbert, but after I got up into my bed, scooped Leeroy into a cuddle and drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Yeehaw guys! 1768 words!**


	10. Chapter 10

The next few weeks were a nightmare. Malfoy and I were barely on speaking terms and I was afraid to talk to Harry and Hermione. They had also gotten caught that night and I felt it was mostly my fault because I brought attention to Malfoy and me. They got detention too, but at least lost more house points than we did, thank Salazar for that. I instead decided to immerse myself into studies, memorizing charms, potions, and every stupid goblin rebellion that Professor Binns would throw at us. I would study with my Slytherin girls or my Gryffindor friends, but wouldn't get as much into conversations. Even when Harry and Ron went on about Quirrell and Snape, I just carried on in my slump. I lacked my spark and didn't feel my passion for school like I used to. Call me a sore loser, but after getting detention I felt like I let all my friends, my parents, and myself down.

The first time I spoke to Malfoy again was at breakfast when an owl dropped a note right in front of me:

> _Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall at eleven o-clock tonight for detention._
> 
> _Do not be late._
> 
>  __
> 
> __
> 
> _Professor Severus Snape_

"Are you ready for hellish detention with Filch, Roberts?" he asked.

"Finally talking to me are you Malfoy?" I sneered.

"Yeah, sorry about that love. Anywayyyys. We'll walk over at half-past ten yeah? I'll see you tonight." And just like that, he walked away, leaving me in confusion of his quick apology, strange nickname, and the thought of an unbearable detention later that night.

At half-past ten, we exited the dungeons together and made our way to the entrance hall. We tried to make some small talk because even though I was still not talking to him, I needed someone to talk to at least. As we made our way to the entrance hall, I saw a gloomy Filch and his wretched cat, Mrs.Norris standing by a lantern. We stood there awkwardly for a few minutes until we saw Neville, Harry, and Hermione walking up to us. I shot them a smile as we walked with Filch outside, he was going on and on about what horrible kids we were, but I just tuned him out. When I zoned back in, I realized we were going to be going into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. Neville and Malfoy looked terrified, but I just lay low listening to the conversation.

Hagrid brought us to a clearing with silvery liquid on the ground, which he told us was unicorn blood. Apparently, something hurt a unicorn and we needed to be on the lookout. Hagrid assured us we would be fine, but Malfoy looked paler than usual and absolutely terrified. It was funny seeing the boy who always oozed confidence looked like he wanted to run and cry to his mommy. I guess that just shows that everyone is afraid of something. Hagrid then split us up into groups to take different paths in the forest. Hagrid, Harry, and Hermione went one way while Malfoy, Neville, Fang, and I went another. Great, I thought, I'm stuck with the scaredy cats.

The four of us trudged along the path in silence. Neville was stuck to Fang's side as if the dog would be able to protect him from everything. Malfoy kept trying to start conversations but would get nervous and just stick by my side.

"I don't know why you guys are so scared, it's just a forest," I said.

"Easy for you to say, you're not scared of werewolves eating you," Neville managed to get out.

"Or worse vampires, it's called the forbidden forest for a reason you know" Malfoy shivered. The two boys never agreed on anything, but both seemed just as scared in the moment.

I laughed, "How about we race? We'll get there quicker, spend less time in the forest, and have more fun so you guys aren't scared".

"Alright," The boys said in unison.

We got into a straight line and I grabbed Fang. "On your mark, get set, go!"

The boys started to race while I walked quickly behind, dragging Fang along. Neville was in the lead, with Malfoy quickening up behind him. When Malfoy was just behind Neville, he reached up and grabbed his shoulders, probably as a joke or friendly competition. What none of us were prepared for was Neville's shriek as he lifted his wand and shot sparks into the air.

"Neville, it's okay it's just Draco"

"C'mon Longbottom we were just racing. Didn't mean to scare you"

But Neville was too afraid to speak. We walked silently until we saw Hagrid come up to us. He thought something happened and when he heard Draco scared Neville, he was beyond angry. Nevertheless, he brought us to Harry and Hermione and switched out groups, swapping Neville and Harry. So the three of us trudged silently through the forest until all of a sudden Harry stopped and held out his hand. We all looked up to see a hooded black figure crawling on the ground heading straight for an injured unicorn. The figure lifted its head and then went down to the unicorn's wound and started to drink blood.

I was stuck, rooted in fear. A vampire, I thought, we are going to die. After the shock hit, Draco screamed, grabbed my hand and Fang, and ran in the direction of the castle, leaving Harry alone.

"But what about Harry?"

"He's the boy who lived, not died, that bloody thing was going to kill us" he screamed as we finally made it out of the forest. We took a moment to sit and catch our breath before heading back. Draco got up first and then offered me his hand, which I graciously took, not missing the irony of how we met in a similar way not too long ago. As we started to walk, I turned back to the forest, still worried about Harry. I saw him discussing with a centaur at the forest's edge, I waved at him and mouthed, "Are you ok?". He nodded and I knew we would discuss it later.

I turned back to Draco and grabbed his hand, slinging it over my shoulder while I held onto his back. We walked up the hill, him oddly quiet as we neared the castle. I decided to try lightening up the mood.

"So you scare Neville and run away to leave Harry for dead?" I tease him with a nudge.

"I was just trying to make Longbottom laugh, and as for Potter," he paused "I was scared, alright? You better not say a word about this to anyone Roberts."

"Don't worry Draco, your secret's safe with me," I giggled and rolled my eyes, "and as for you trying to cheer up Neville, we need to work on your people skills."

He genuinely laughed and smiled. It wasn't one of his creepy smiles, he looked genuinely happy at that moment and I was glad that I'd been able to share that moment with him. We headed back to the dungeons arms wrapped around each other with big goofy smiles on our faces.

**A/N: I know this isn't the best chapter, but I was suffering from Writer's Block and a Lack of Motivation. It's fine now though lol.**

**What do you guys think of Maggy and Draco's on and off friendship? Please let me know I love feedback :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Weeks went by and it seemed like I had not seen my friends. Final exams came around and all talk about hooded figures, three-headed dogs, and evil professors were replaced with switching spells, imps, and devil's snare. After all our practical and written exams were done, I brought Daphne and Tracey to sit by the Black Lake. We sat and talked, trying to relax after the stressful exams. The bittersweet feeling of our first year at Hogwarts was finally dawning on us. Soon Harry, Ron, and Hermione came and we all cooled off for a while, trying to be normal and not talk about the three-headed dog in the room. Fred, George, and their friend Lee Jordan came with snacks courtesy of Meepy. Ron was eating while Harry was trying to splash me and Hermione with water. The girls were making flower crowns while the twins and Lee were trying to tickle the tentacles of the giant squid. Everything seemed almost perfect, until out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry wince and hold his head.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked.

"My scar hurts. I wish I knew what it means'" He said while he rubbed his forehead.

"You should see Madame Pomfrey" Hermione offered

"I don't think it's an injury, I think it's a warning. Something dangerous is coming,"

Ron started to talk, crumbs from the treacle tart he was eating falling into the grass. He started to tell Harry all the reasons why the stone was probably safe and how Dumbledore probably had everything under control. But Harry didn't seem to be paying attention. All of a sudden he sprung up, telling us that we needed to go see Hagrid. We said goodbye to the girls, the twins, and Lee and started towards Hagrid's hut.

When we made it to the hut, Hagrid was resting on an armchair outside, right next to Fang. He tried to talk to us about our finals and have a drink but Harry cut him off in a hurry.

"Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. We are in a hurry. Do you remember anything about the guy who gave you Norbert?"

"Dunno. 'E wouldn't take 'is cloak off,"

"Did he ask about your job? About Hogwarts?"

"E' wanted to know if I could handle 'i'm, I said after keepin' animals like Fluffy, I'm sure I could. He's a piece o' cake really, all you gotta do is play some music to get 'im to sleep,"

Hagrid went on one of his normal tangents of "I should not have said that" but it seemed enough information for Harry. He thanked Hagrid and we made our way to the castle, only stopping for a quick break to breathe in the entrance hall.

"What's going on, Harry?"

"Hagrid told the stranger, who was probably either Snape or Voldemort how to get past Fluffy. We have to tell Dumbledore, right now,"

The four of us went on a lookout for where Dumbledore could be. We couldn't find him and instead wound up bumping into McGonagall. She told us that Dumbledore left for important ministry work. We devised a new plan. Hermione and I would go to the teacher's workroom after Snape and ask to see what we got on our final for Flitwick while Harry and Ron tried to get in. This plan also failed miserably, with all of us getting caught by McGonagall again. There was no other choice but to use the invisibility cloak.

"Do you think the cloak will cover all four of us?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean all four?"

"Well Harry," I slung my arm over his shoulder, "You don't think we'd let you do this alone did you?"

"Of course not," said Hermione briskly. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful. . . ."

"But if we get caught, you three will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," said Hermione grimly. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

We all stared at her in awe.

"Bloody hell Mione, I thought my hundred and eleven was impressive," I said in disbelief.

"Come on overachievers, let's get to dinner first," Ron said. And we all laughed as we made our way to dinner.

We ate dinner then went to the Gryffindor common room. I wore the cloak and followed behind, trying not to draw attention to us. We sat in the room and looked through books we thought were useful, at least Hermione and I did, waiting for the room to empty so we could sneak out. We were getting ready to leave when we heard a voice behind us.

"What are you doing?" Neville was standing tall, holding Trevor closely to his chest.

"Nothing, Neville, nothing," said Harry.

Neville stared at us determinately, "You're going out again,".

"We aren't Neville, why don't you just go to bed," Hermione was almost pleading with him.

"If you go out again Gryffindor will lose even more points"

"Neville it's important, you wouldn't understand," Ron tried to reason.

"I won't let you do it," he said, hurrying to stand in front of the portrait hole. "I'll — I'll fight you!" He brought his arms into a fighting stance, and looked as if he was swallowing his fear, "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," said Ron in exasperation.

As this interaction got more and more heated, I couldn't help but think that Snape or Voldemort could already have gotten to the stone. I sighed in frustration and pulled out my wand, stepping out of the cloak. Before Neville could even react to me being in the common room, I recited the first spell that came to my mind, "Petrificus Totalus".

Neville's whole body went rigid, and he fell flat on the floor. Hermione raced to his aid, trying to move him to a more comfortable position. Neville looked at me, his eyes filled with horror.

"I'm really sorry Neville," I said.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered.

"It's the full Body-Bind," said Hermione miserably. "Oh, Neville, I'm so sorry."

"We don't have time for this guys, come on let's go," I said as I stepped over Neville and reached for the cloak.

The three of them muttered their apologies to Neville as they stepped over him as well. We all regrouped under the invisibility cloak and stepped out of the portrait hole, ready to sneak around the dark castle and save the stone.

We walked through the castle, passing by Mrs. Norris, who Ron was tempted to kick, and even Peeves, Harry pretended to be the Bloody Baron to scare him away. We were on a mission and were trying our absolute hardest not to get caught. Before we knew it, we were outside the already opened third-floor corridor.

"Well, there you are," Harry said quietly, "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

All of a sudden, this became real. We were going to fight Snape or Voldemort to save the stone. Harry must have seen my nervousness because he offered to go by himself, but he should've known that we would never let him go through this alone. When we walked into the corridor, we were greeted by Fluffy, who seemed angry and was growling.

There appeared to be a harp at the creature's feet, but it seemed like the minute it stopped playing music, the dogs would wake up angry. Harry got a brilliant idea to use a flute that Hagrid gave him.

"Well, here goes . . ."

He put the flute up to his mouth and blew. Truthfully, it was awful, but from the first note, the creature started to drift off to sleep, so I couldn't really complain about his flute playing skills. We took the cloak off and started to walk to the trapdoor as Harry continued to play some mangled version of Hot Cross Buns. After a tiny debate, Harry handed the flute off to Hermione and was the first to go and climb through the hole.

"If anything happens to me, don't follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?"

"Right," said Ron. "See you in a minute, I hope. . . ."

Harry jumped into the dark. I held my breath, waiting for some signal that he was alright.

"It's okay!" Harry called out, "it's a soft landing, you can jump!"

Ron jumped in as soon as he heard. I looked at Hermione who was still playing the flute, she nodded and I jumped in, landing right next to Ron, on something soft. Relief took over me, grateful that there were no traps yet. Hermione soon followed, jumping in and landing next to me.

"We must be miles under the school," she said.

"Lucky this plant thing is here to break our fall, really," Ron said.

"Lucky!" shrieked Hermione. "Look at you!"

I squinted through the darkness to see vines wrapping around Harry and Ron, holding onto them tightly. Hermione was trying to climb back up the cold, damp wall to escape the plant. I tried to do the same, but a vine latched onto my ankle, pulling me down hard. It was too late.

**A/N: 1577 Words!**


End file.
